The present invention relates to systems using balls for cleaning the inside of fluid-conducting tubing in condensers and other forms of heat-exchangers in general and in particular to separation apparatus for separating balls from a flow of fluid entraining the balls incorporated within such systems.
Systems using balls for cleaning the inside of fluid-conducting tubing for preventing the build-up of coatings or any other fouling inside the tubing are known in the art. Such systems include ball recirculation apparatus for recirculating the balls through the tubing having an inlet at the downstream side of the tubing and an outlet at the upstream side of the tubing. Separation apparatus deployed between the downstream side of the tubing and the inlet to the ball recirculation apparatus separates the balls from the flow of fluid entraining the balls after each pass through the tubing.
It is well known that separation apparatus which does not facilitate the ready separation of balls before their delivery to the ball recirculation apparatus detracts from the overall efficiency of the systems. There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have a low cost, simple and efficient separation apparatus for separating balls from a flow of fluid entraining the balls in systems using balls for cleaning the inside of fluid-conducting tubing.